Terminator vs Robocop/Rap Meanings
'RoboCop:' Freeze! I suggest you use your right to remain silent Before I show your robot ass some Detroit violence I'm like an X-Wing commander, 'cause I stay on target I take over these streets like I'm a farmers market I wonder where the Cyberdyne research went That they couldn't fix your funky Hans and Franz accent They sent you back to kill a child but he's defeating you still They shoulda made a time-travelling morning after pill And I didn't think I had any feelings ? My heart was surely broken after Terminator 3! I'm RoboCop, and I got the flow to beat roided-out C-3PO! I got the mic control like alt, delete. Your move, creep! 'Terminator:' Wrong. I have detailed files for the conclusion of your trilogy. That movie failed Detroit worse than the automotive industry! I am T-800 Cyberdyne Systems Model 101, And I'll be sweeping up your Robo-bits like paperclips when I'm done! My rapping attack is a massive dispatch of bazookas and GAT's and grenades That rapidly bashes your brain and dismantles that puny peashooter that fits in your leg We're not the same! You peel away! I perfectly stimulate super computers! You look like Krang wearing a cold-pressed juicer! They left off your balls when your suit was created! 'Ellen Murphy:' I still love you, Alex. (Alex Murphy's wife Ellen claims she'll still love him despite not having his balls which Terminator just dissed) 'Terminator:' Bullshit! Your sex life is terminated! (Terminator counters Ellen saying she wouldn't love Alex since their sex life won't work out anymore as "they left out his balls") Based on my detailed analysis of the lyrical structure of battle raps, (The Terminator analyzes the structure of the rap battle, the reason why he did so is explained in the next line.) It's time for your next shit verse, and then I'll be back. (He tells Robocop that it's time for his verse, after then he will "Be back" a famous catch phrase for the terminator. He also insults Robocop's rapping skills by calling them shit.) 'RoboCop:' You don't know love; you don't know honor. You only know of program robot boner for John Conner. (Uh!) OCP gave me the skills to rap this. I can't help it if I'm fresh; it's my prime directive! 'Terminator:' I'll punch through your face hole and rip out your vocal chords, (Terminator threatens Robocop by punching him through his mouth, which is the only visible facial structure. He also tells him that he is going to rip out his vocal cords, which will then disable his ability to speak, thus disabling him from rapping. ) And then mail your space helmet back to Geordi La Forge! (Robocop's unique helmet plays a resemblance to the fictional Star trek character Geordi La forge's eye wear.) 'RoboCop:' Nice try, but I'm too quick on the draw. What can go wrong for you will, creep: Murphy's law! 'Terminator:' Chill out, dickwad! Your emotions are wrecking your flow! I couldn't find a decent rhyme in your line if I was in search mode! You're too slow! I'm more of a steamed machine than a barista! '''It's Judgement Day baby, Hasta La Vista! Category:Terminator vs Robocop Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Nice Peter Category:Character trivia pages Category:Season 4 Category:Upcoming Rap Battle Category:Rap Meanings